FPC30
is the 30th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 272nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis A reporter discovers that Tarte isn't a mere ferret after he sees him at Inori's families vet and attempts to expose the truth. '' Summary One warm, summers day, Love and Setsuna return from Dance Practice while expressing the desire to eat ice cream. Ayumi tells them to wash their hands and change first, then they get the ice cream. In Love's room, Chiffon informs the girls that Tarte isn't feeling well and they check on him. They contact Inori, and she suggests they don't take him to the Hospital since he isn't a normal ferret, and they rush out to get things that will help him feel better. In this time Ayumi comes up to their bedroom to find the ill Tarte, and unaware of the situation she brings him to the Hospital for treatment. As this occurs, the girls are shown leaving Inori's place with some medication and a few other items. At the Hospital the staff takes note of how low Tarte's temperature is, and they decide to prepare an X-ray. Meanwhile, a Television reporter is there with his dog Maron, who hurt it's paw. This reporter hosts the show "Detective Pet Scoop"- but it has low rankings. Back at Love's house, the girls are worried to find Tarte missing. In the clinic, Inori's dad points out that Tarte is lacking a belly button- something impossible for mammals. Now suspicious and having overheard this, the detective takes a photo, convinced this will gain him a popularity boost. As the girls look for Tarte they find a note left by Ayumi, explaining where she took him. They happen to find the Detective Pet Scoop program on and express shock upon realizing it was about Tarte. The customer from before, Animal Yoshida, said all mammals, except those that are born from an egg, must have a belly button. So, Tarte is either a ferret born from egg or just a ferret-like creature. The girls head to the Hospital, surprised by the overwhelming crowd that suddenly showed up in front of the Hospital. They ask to be let through, saying Love is Tarte's owner, and upon hearing this Yoshida tries to interview her before her dad steps and Miki's mother distracts them. With some help from Inori's father they are able to get inside, and he reveals putting Tarte in Inori's bedroom for safety measures. With this problem, the group attempt to figure out how to fix things when Tarte awakens to see them. After noticing the mess outside, he decides to escape using a wig they found nearby. Unfortunately he manages to get caught and everyone starts chasing after him; including the girls. Tarte went to Kaoru-chan's donuts cafe where he told his problems to Kaoru-chan when the girls show up and express relief. Only for the crowd to soon join them. They all stood to defend Tarte and were joined by their parents. But things worsen when Westar shows up and distracts everyone by creating a Nakewameke from a net in order to capture Tarte and make everyone despair. The girls quickly leave for shelter and transform into Pretty Cure, returning to fight until the Nakewameke captures Tarte and Maron. Pine uses Healing Prayer Fresh to remove the bag and save the pets while Peach finishes the Nakewameke with Love Sunshine Fresh. For everything he's done, Yoshida apologizes to everyone. He now sees that instead of trying to focus on raising his ratings- he should feature happy and healthy pets. Later, with Tarte in better spirits and feeling healthier, Love asks him why his stomach was bothering him earlier. Before he can answer, the girls are alarmed to learn that he ate all of their ice cream. Angered, the girls begin to talk about how he betrayed their family bond and determine suitable punishment while he begs for forgiveness. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun, Kirun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko *Aono Remi *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou *Animal Yoshida Trivia * The ice-cream seen in the fridge 'Dandy Dazs' is a parody of the real-life ice-cream company '''Häagen-Dazs.' Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes